My Knight In SHining Armor
by GoodGirlsGoBad
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Ian would propose to Wanda? Well My friend, "The S.B" and I have too. So here is how we think Ian might Propose to lil ol' Wanda.


**My friend, "The Sex-Bomb" or just simply SB and I wrote this together.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the plot. Staphanie Meyer owns the characters.**

**And so we begin:**

**Captain Planet and Pokemon/ My Knight in Shining Armor**

**(I couldn't decide what to call it)**

"So the bears were the closest to humans, right?" Ian asked me. It was late in the afternoon. Ian and I were enjoying some alone time in the middle of the corn feild - our last day in it for another year, as it is going to be harvested tommorrow. Mel, Jared, and Jamie had finally left us alone, going off on a raid with Burns, and Jeb was busy accomodating for the other members from Burns's group who were visiting for a while. I sighed and closed my eyes, my head resting in Ians lap. "Yes, they were. Why?" I asked.  
"Did they have any rituals like humans do? Did they do anything special to symbolise something?" I could tell that he was aiming for nonchalance, but there was something in his voice that struck a curious note, so I answered him. "I don't know... well I suppose they did." I could already feel myself going red, "In mating season, the bear couples would go into a cave, they each had their own. But to tell the other bears that the cave was occupied, the two bears mating would place their paw prints on the ice outside the cave. The female bear would place her left paw next to the male's right paw, with their thumbs touching. Then a circle was drawn around the outside of the handprints to symbolise a bond that couldn't be broken. I guess it is the closest thing to symbolising love for the bears."  
"Thats logical if you think about it," Ian said, "No one walking in on anyone else". He chuckled. Then he lifted my hand and placed it in the dirt. I opened my eyes, but he wasn't looking at me, instead he was placing something else on the dirt. I sat up and looked at what he was doing, and it absolutely took my breath away. In the dirt, Ian had placed his right had and my left hand together, thumbs touching. Around our hands, he had drawn a perfect circle. But had really taken me by surprise was the simple yet most beautiful ring sitting on the ring finger of my handprint. Ian's head touched mine, and he whispered, "Wanda, will you marry me?"  
I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. This was such an unexpected thing, I had no way to know how to answer that question. So, as Mel had taught me, I followed my heart.  
I swallowed and took a breath. "Yes" the words barely made it out of my mouth before it was covered with another's. Ian kissed me with such love and delicate passion. I felt the core of me move, like a volcano, with permanant love, like it always did when I was kissed by the only person who could ever make me feel this way.  
We parted breathlessly. "Did you just say yes, or was that my imagination?" Ian whispered, a playful smile in his eyes.  
I felt my lips curl up. "Definatley a yes" I replied, a blush redening my cheeks.  
"Well, that's good" Ian brushed a bit of hair that had fallen into my eyes aside. "Otherwise that would have been a total waste of my special edition pokemon cards and a bottle of whisky"  
I raised my eyebrows at him. "What are Pokemon?"  
"It was a T.V. show that I used to watch as a kid. They made playing cards out of the characters"  
"Oh. So would you play snap with them? Jamie taught me how to play snap... and poke"  
"Poke? Do you mean Poker?" he had an amused look all over his face.  
"Yes" I blushed brightly and couldn't help but curse this body.  
He brushed my cheek with his fingertips and sighed. "I love it when you blush" I blushed harder which caused him to chuckle. He suddenly became very serious. "I love you so much Wanda, but are you sure you really want to be my wife"  
"Yes," I pulled away slightly, hurt by what he had said. "Don't you want to get married?"  
"No, Of course I want to marry you, that's why I proposed, silly" He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. "I just didn't want you to feel pressured"  
"I don't feel pressured. I love you and I want to be with you for as I shall live"  
An ironic smile twisted Ian's features. "Considering you're practically immortal, I highly doubt we will be together for that long"  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to have kids to keep me company" I lied. When Ian died I planned to let myself die. I would never be able to live with out him. He was _my_ soul.  
He laughed silently, not seeing through my badly said lie. "I guess we will" He picked up the ring off the ground and slipped it onto my finger. "Just as I thought, it looks beautiful, perfect on your hand."  
I giggled and blushed. "You really traded a bunch of cards and a bottle of Alcohol for this ring? What is it? Nine karot diamond?"  
"Hey! They wern't any cards. They were _collectors adition_ Pokemon cards. And a bottle of Whiskey... Okay fine, I also threw in a chocolate bar and it was a trade with Kyle. Mate rates"  
I nodded, even though I had no idea what mates rate were. "Where did Kyle get it?"  
"It was my mother's wedding ring, it has been in our family for generations"  
"Oh, Ian. I can't take this!"  
He smiled sadly. "Yes you can. I want you to have it, you are my whole world, Wanderer. It's you who I want to have this ring"  
I smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you Ian O'Shea" I said shyly to him.  
"And I love you to, future Mrs Wanderer O'Shea"  
I giggled at him. "Is that seriously all you traded Kyle for this ring?"  
"Fine, my secrets out. I also used my Captain Planet action Figure" His eyes narrowed at me. "You better not tell anyone that I had one"  
"My lips are sealed" I make a zipping motion across my lips.  
Ian laughed and ran his hand through my hair. "You are one of a kind, Wanda, and I love it. I love you". I just smiled at him and pointed at my mouth. He mock unzipped it and I quickly leaned forward and stole a kiss.  
"I love you too, Mr O'Shea" I grinned at him. Ian rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, worry in my voice. Ian picked me up, bridal style.  
"We're going home, it's getting dark" He said as he carried me away, like my very own, as Mel put it, Knight in Shining Armor. 

**did you enjoy it? Tell us in a review =D**

**btw: also tell us which you like better: The first half or the second half hehehe**


End file.
